


Uncherished

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Acceptance, Affection, Age Difference, Airplanes, Anime, Artificial Intelligence, Asian Character(s), Awkward Conversations, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Big Brothers, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Candles, Canon Backstory, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Canon Relationships, Canon Trans Character, Card Games, Character Development, Character(s) of Color, Children, Chores, Civil War, Cleaning, Colors, Comfort, Compare and Contrast, Complete, Computer Programming, Constructed Reality, Coping, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cute, Cute Kids, Cyberpunk, DC Comics References, Devotion, Dialect, Disappointment, Discovery, Dom/sub, Dorkiness, Double Entendre, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Duel Monsters, During Canon, Ears, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotions, Endearments, Enemies, Environmentalism, Established Relationship, Evolution, Experimentation, Exploration, F/M, Fanfiction, Fanservice, Fantasy, Ficlet, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Free Will, Freedom, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, Fun, Funny, Games, Gardens & Gardening, Gender Identity, Genderswap, Guilty Pleasures, Hair, Happy, Happy Ending, Harems, Hero Worship, Heroes to Villains, Het and Slash, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hobbies, Hope, Hopeful Ending, House Cleaning, Humanity, Humor, Humorous Ending, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Behavior, Innocence, Internet, Interspecies Relationship(s), Intimacy, Japanese Character(s), Jealousy, Joyful, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, Loneliness, Love, Love Stories, Loyalty, M/M, Machines, Maids, Male Antagonist, Male Character of Color, Male Slash, Massage, Master/Servant, Memes, Mentor/Sidekick, Minions, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Mischief, Missions, Monsters, Moral Ambiguity, Morally Ambiguous Character, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Nature, Oblivious, Oil, One Shot, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other, POV Antagonist, POV Nonhuman, Pandora's Box, Partnership, Personal Growth, Pet Names, Philosophy, Pining, Plans, Plans For The Future, Plants, Power Dynamics, Pride, Puns & Word Play, Queer Youth, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, References to Canon, Rivalry, Robotics, Robots, Role-Playing Game, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Scents & Smells, Scheming, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Self-Indulgent, Sex Change, Shock, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shounen-ai, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Simulacra, Slash, Some Humor, Strategy & Tactics, Substitution, Surprises, Tea, Teaching, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Teasing, Technology, Tension, Therapy, Third Wheels, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Touching, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Tricksters, Understanding, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Urban Fantasy, Video & Computer Games, Villains, Virtual Reality, Walking In On Someone, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Water, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Roboppy is lonely for Ai’s love, and copes in an improper way.





	Uncherished

Uncherished

Author’s Note: I wrote this while watching _Aquaman_ on a plane, so there are shades of Atlanna/Tom Curry. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS series.

Pairing: Established (canon) Ai x Roboppy.

Summary:

Roboppy is lonely for Ai’s love, and copes in an improper way.

* * *

Ai had a lot to do. Roboppy understood that. The Ignis’ agenda outranked any sensations of being jilted a subordinate housework AI like Roboppy could simulate.

Nonetheless, Roboppy was an attention hog.

This secluded region in the inoperative LINK VRAINS reflected a cleaner Earth. Scented candles and diffusers twined among landscaped hedges and bushes. Fragrance oil and flower water contained in glass vials, teapots, and planters hung the garden arches over the greenest grass.

Sad he couldn’t process the scents as humans could.

Roboppy rested upon a bed of leaves, two unsophisticated AIs modeled after Duel Monsters at his beck and call: Kamui, Hope of Gusta and Aromage Laurier.

Kamui and Laurier served Roboppy without plaint, massaging his collar, and applying drams of bergamot and marjoram. In return, he twirled their green and blond hair on his fingers and kissed their chins.

Still, they were inadequate replacements for the original Love Machine himself.

“Are you forming a harem?”

“Aniki! You’re back, su!” Roboppy bounded up. “What’s a harem?”

That was the problem with artificial intelligence. So intemperate. Give an AI the faculty of choice, and it was bound to abuse it. Not so distantly removed from humans in the end.

“It’s a – You know what, never mind.”

Roboppy was catching up to Revolver in the meme department. Not long now before he maindecked Mirror Force.

“You trying to tell me something? Having these guys around?”

“ _May_ -bee, su!”

Coyness! Roboppy was learning fast.

Muscling through, Ai supplanted Kamui, and stroked Roboppy’s ear. “Shove over, junior.”


End file.
